youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Rio in Sonic Style
Rio or Rio: The Movie is a 2011 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. The title refers to the Brazilian city of Rio de Janeiro where the film is set like the first one, but it's a little different. This film starts with your favorite Sonic X Characters like Sonic the Hedgehog as Blu Seedrian, Amy Rose as Jewel Rose, Vector the Crocodile as Perdo the Crocodile, Charmy Bee as Nico Bee, Espio the Chameleon as James Chameleon, Knuckles as Rafael the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog as Luiz the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark as Nigel the Dark, Cosmo the Seedrian as Linda Seedrian, Tails as Tuilo Prower and Rouge the Bat as Eva the Echidna. It tells the story of Blu Seedrian (Sonic), a male blue hedgehog who was taken to Rio De Janeiro to mate with a female. He falls in love at first sight with Jewel Rose (Amy Rose), a free-spirited hedgehog, and together they have to escape from being smuggled by Nigel the Dark (Mephiles). The theme song, "Telling the World" was sung by Taio Cruz. Plot In Brazil, the hedgehogs are smuggled out of the country. In MooseLake, Minnesota, a crate with a male blue hedgehog falls out of a truck and is found by Linda Seedrian (Cosmo) who names him Blu Seedrian (Sonic). However, Blu can't fly ever he can run fast and is ridiculed by two female girls from MooseLake High School named Chloe the Cat (Blaze) and Alice Acorn (Sally) outside. One day, an ornithologist name Tulio Prower (Tails) invites Blu and Linda to Rio De Janeiro on the condition that Blu, who's the last male of his species, mate with a female hedgehog. At first, Linda refuse, but accepts. Then, they fly to Rio where Blu meets a Green crocodile named Pedro the Crocodile (Vector), his Yellow-orange bee friend name Nico Bee (Charmy Bee) and his another friend Chameleon name James the Chameleon (Espio) who give Blu some advice to win the girl's heart. At Tulio's aviary, Blu falls in love with Jewel Rose (Amy Rose), a fiercely independent pink hedgehog who want to be free. The hedgehog are captured by Fernando Thorndyke (Chris), an impoverished boy and a monster named Nigel the Dark (Mephiles) who work for a group of smugglers led by Marcel the Hedgehog (Red From All Dogs Go To Heaven 2). Nigel the Dark tells the hedgehogs that he vowed to smuggle exotic birds after his role had been replaced on a television program. Then, Blu and Jewel escape when Blu told her that he can't fly. Then, Jewel was mad that he didn't told her and they finally escape. In the jungle, Blu and Jewel somehow getting along for a while. Then, they find a place to spend the night. The next morning, Fernando meets Linda and Tulio. Then, the guys left to find them until they made it to the place. Then, Fernando realize that the hedgehogs are gone and tells them that Marcel forced him to capture hedgehogs. Then, he left with the boys while Linda and Tulio are looking for their hedgehogs. Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel meet a red Echidna named Rafael the Echidna (Knuckles) who offers to take them to his black hedgehog friend name Luiz the Hedgehog (Shadow) to remove their leg chains. He tries to teach Blu how to fly, but Blu can't do it. Then, they meet Pedro, Nico and James. While they're busy, Nigel the Dark hires a horde of thieving monkeys to capture Blu and Jewel. Meanwhile, the boys took Blu and Jewel to the Samba party where the hedgehog perform a duet and was about to kiss until they're attacked by monkeys. Then, the guys fight them, then the five flee. Then, Marcel explains that he'll use the Rio Carnival to capture Blu and Jewel. Meanwhile, Blu and the others meet Luiz who releases the chain holding Blu and Jewel using his powers and the two hedgehogs decide to go their separate ways. When Blu and Rafael learn from Pedro, Nico and James that Nigel the Dark captured Jewel, they rush to the carnival to rescue her while Linda and Túlio organize a rescue attempt for the birds. When Linda and Tulio pose as dancers in blue macaw costumes, Marcel uses Nigel to capture the birds. On the plane, the hedgehog release their friends, but Nigel injures Jewel's left arm. After seeing her hurt, Blu uses a fire extinguisher to send Nigel into the propeller of the plane's engine and the smugglers flee. Unable to fly, Jewel slips out of the plane and falls towards the ocean. Blu jumps out of the plane to rescue her and he discovers that he's able to fly after Jewel kisses him. Later, Linda, Tulio and Fernando heal Jewel and organize a sanctuary to protect the jungle from smugglers. At the end, Blu and Jewel were married, had 3 kids: Maddy, Sonia and Ray Seedrian together and celebrate with their friends while Nigel was ridiculed by the gang's leader: Cell and the smugglers are sent to jail. Trivia *Rio is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be musical. *However, it is the second film to have any characters singing any songs. *This film was originally rated PG for off-color humor. But later, it re-rated to G as Blue Sky stripped the scenes that were unnecessary. *This was because some Fox executives weren't happy with the PG-rating. The only known deleted scene is The Fruit Stand. *This is the second Blue Sky Studios film to get a G rating from the Motion Picture Association of America, the first being Horton Hears a Who. *The film was a box office success, making over $470,000,000 worldwide. *The DVD/Blu-Ray/Digital Disk Rio Trio Party Edition came out on August 2 in North America, July 7 in Brazil, and September 28 in Australia. *Rio is the first film to pass the $4 million mark in 2011. *The movie has several elements similiar to Happy Feet (ex. both feature singing and dancing birds, the movie ending with the main male and female protagonist offspring being seen, and some rude humor early on). *The Rio video game for Wii, Nintendo DS, PS3, and Xbox 360, came out on April 12, 2011. *Rio is also the first Blue Sky Studios movie to feature modern humans, the people in the first Ice Age movie were Neanderthals. *Rio is the second Blue Sky Studios film in which the main character begins at a young age (the first was Robots). *Rio is the third Blue Sky Studios film to begin with the opening credits, after Robots and Horton Hears a Who!. *This is the first and so far only Blue Sky Studios film to have the love interest kiss the main character. *Rio will be the second movie by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox to be turned into a franchise, after Ice Age, which has four movies and six short films. *Rio ranked No. 1 at the box office surpassing the other worldwide released movie Scream 4. Sequels Main article: Rio 2 Sérgio Mendes commented in January 2012 his nomination for Best Original Song, saying, that the film will most likely have a sequel and that Carlos Saldanha is planning it to be released in 2014 three to four months before the World Cup which will be held in Brazil. The plot of the sequel will tie into the 2014 FIFA World Cup, but the exact storyline has yet to be revealed by the film's producers. Carlos Saldanha and Sérgio Mendes, along with others, met with each other a week after the film was announced, on February 1, 2012 to reveal the synopsis of the film to one another. Sérgio Mendes will once again being creating new music for the sequel to the film, due to his Oscar nomination for his music in the first film. Saldanha revealed that no deal for a script or deals have been made with studios about the film as of yet. The sequel will be distributed by 20th Century Fox and animated by Blue Sky Studios. A spokesperson from 20th Century Fox has said that no deals with actors have been made yet and that the studio is interested in turning Rio into a franchise, which hints at further sequels. Cast Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Blu Seedrian|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Jewel Rose, Blu's love interest|link=Amy Rose Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Linda Seedrian, a girl who adopted Blu for 15 years and Tulio's love interest|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Miles_"Tails"_Prower_3.jpg|thumb]]|Tails as Túlio Prower, a Brazilian ornithologist|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Rafael the Echinda|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Eva the Echinda|link=Rouge the Bat Espio smiled.jpg|Espio as Nico the Chameleon|link=Espio the Chameleon Vector the Crocodile.jpg|Vector as Pedro|link=Vector the Crocodile Chris.jpeg|Chris as Fernando|link=Christopher Thorndyke Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Luiz the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles as Nigel the Dark|link=Mephiles the Dark Red.jpg|Red as Marcel, Nigel's owner and the leader of a group of exotic hedgehog smugglers|link=Red Chaos 0.jpg|Chaos as Tipa, a group of exotic hedgehog smugglers|link=Chaos (Sonic X) Lord Shen 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Armando, a group of exotic hedgehog smugglers|link=Lord Shen Thrax 2.jpg|Thrax as Mauro|link=Thrax Category:Rio in Sonic Style (Franchise) Category:Sonic Style Movies